legendsofspiralfandomcom-20200215-history
Tidanos System
Overview The Tidanos system consists of 12 planets and a number of planetoids, moons, and asteroids. There are two planets within the "habitable zone" of the system, being Jaggyr, a lush jungle world, and Tohmeus, a wind-blown world with a thick atmosphere. The final world that supports life is the outer-system world of Ygyrs, a cold cavernous ice world that has a hot active core. Solar Bodies Each solar body has two names. The first name is the general usage term that has been taken from either Tohmean or Jaagyn and is now used by both species. The second is the alternate name in the other language for the body. Tidanos (toh; Shyrran: jag) Namesake of the system and the dominant star in the binary pair. Tidanos is a red giant star being slowing drained of its mass by Leiggran as it enters the later periods of its life. Tidanos means “sleeping master” in Tohmean and Shyrran in Jaggyn is “blinking eye”. The Tohmean name was adopted soon after the first encounter between Jaggs and Tohmeans, which is known as “The First Commune”. Leiggran (jag; Tidanim: toh) Leiggran is the secondary star in the system, which is a blue straggler star. Leiggran is quite a bit smaller than Tidanos, but due to the size of Tidanos exceeding its roche lobe, Leiggran is slowly eating away at the outer layers of Tidanos. Though the interaction between the two stars is quite violent, the religions of both Tohmeans and Jaggs saw their stars' interacting as their watchful masters or gods. Leiggran in Jaggyn means "burning eye" as it is the brighter of the two stars, and Tidanim means "watchful master". Belihl (toh; Leigadd) Also pronounced Delihl by Jaggs. ... Hekardd (jag; Junis: toh) ... Jaggyr(jag; Tamento: toh) ... Tohmeus (toh; Koddyn: jag) ... Unis (toh; Addad: jag) ... Aggiris Asteroid Belt (jag; Unica: toh) ... Aqirra (jag; Mannoh: toh) ... Ygyros (jag; Coban: toh) Ygyros is the home planet of the Ygyrs (we don't know what they call themselves, the name is Jaagyn). The planet was discovered to have life only after a Tohmean scientific expedition meant to explore the caverns beneath the surface had encountered the Ygyr. Because of the cold temperatures on Ygyr and the belief that no life could exist on Ygyros, scientists have yet to fully understand the capabilities of the Ygyr people, but have discovered that the Ygyr are beginning to develop industrial-like technology, although the technology is quite different than what has previously been seen by either Jaggs or Tohmeans. The Ygyr are a very violent race with a lower level of technological advancement compared to the Tohmeans and Jaggs. They have an average body temperature of -10 celcius and the warmth from inside of the planet keeps the caverns heated to a cool -20 celcius, even though the surface temperature is closer to -60 celcius in the light of the stars. The Ygyrs have a mostly alcohol-based circulatory system with carbon-based extremities. Ygyrs breathe a mixture of Hydrogen and Methane. Neiogga (jag; Duoin: toh) ... Outer Reaches of the System 4 additional planets ... Category:IRN Cluster Category:Planetary System